


Sets of City Streets

by Kairin16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky teases and then delivers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sets of City Streets

**Author's Note:**

> There was a conversation about Bucky’s oral fixation on skypegroup and then this happened

Summers in Brooklyn tended to shy on this side of too hot every year when June came around. The atmosphere in the apartment was stifling, since the windows kept getting jammed and neither Steve nor Bucky had enough energy to fight with them every evening. They were laying sprawled on the floor in the living room, trying to cool themselves by sticking close to the ground. Bucky lost most of his clothes by then, save for a pair of boxers, declaring that it was too hot for decency. Steve couldn’t say that he minded, as it gave him freedom of watching the play of muscles on Bucky’s chest and back without having to necessarily explain himself.

And maybe right now, with Bucky laying so close to him and chewing on the end of a popsicle stick, he wouldn’t have to.

The clock chimed a seven hour in the afternoon and Steve vaguely entertained the idea of getting up to heat up their dinner. He’s not feeling very hungry though, and he’s almost sure that the temperature required to do anything in their kitchen would just make him feel more queasy and sick. But Bucky would have to go work in the docks early in the morning, and the big guy that he was, he would need every meal he could get. Steve prepared himself mentally to get up then, sighing and wiping his face from the light sheen of sweat that accumulated on it.

Getting up suddenly became impossible when a weight settled over his hips and Bucky grinned down at him from his place. Steve swallowed thickly and blamed it on heat, looking up at Bucky with a well-practiced annoyance.

“I was just going to get up and make dinner, jerk. Let me up.” Steve said, pushing ineffectively at Bucky’s bare thigh, his fingers slipping a little on the moist skin.

“Now that you mention it, I am hungry.” Bucky said and wiggled a little on Steve’s hips, taking the voice away from the smaller man. “I think I need me some protein. And I know exactly where to get them.” The sharpish grin on a handsome face didn’t bode well for Steve, but anything he might have suspected became irrelevant when the large hand slipped into his boxers and gripped his cock. “Come on, Stevie. Let me blow you.”

There was no possible answer Steve could give to that, but a shaky nod. He didn’t know whether it’s a one-time thing for Bucky to relieve his boredom, or maybe a joke, but it wasn’t as if the offers to do anything sexual with Steve were piling up. Not that Bucky was some sort of last resort, far from that, with the way he looked and the way he moved, and the way he smiled- It would be enough to said, he was more of a first resort and favourite option that Steve didn’t know he had.

And with Bucky’s lips slowly trailing down his stomach, his tongue a hot wet pressure on the line between skin and the material of Steve’s boxers, everything else but here and now fled Steve’s head. He was already flushed and panting, his cock pushing up and tenting his boxers. Steve didn’t have much stamina on a calm day, but when it came to bedroom stuff the lack of experience lent in the quick spike of arousal. But he didn’t know if this was ever going to be repeated, so he held back, his bottom lip tightly caught between his teeth so the pain would take the edge off.

It didn’t seem as if Bucky wanted it to last all that long though, with how much he was determined to push every button Steve didn’t know he had. Finished with leaving a line of small angry marks along Steve’s waistband he moves his lips lower and sucked on the shaft of Steve’s cock through the flimsy material. Steve shoved few knuckles of his left hand between his lips to muffle the noises he wanted to make, the shout that nearly escaped him getting stuck in his throat. Fortunately, it seemed as if Bucky had enough of playing. The bigger boy pulled Steve’s boxers down, freeing his now achingly hard erection and moaning softly. In a blink, Bucky’s lips were back on the needy flesh, kissing up the shaft and licking over the head.

Steve whined high in his throat, shaking slightly with the need to come. His fingers slipped into Bucky’s thick hair seemingly of their own accord and Bucky groaned hotly when they squeezed and pulled a little too harshly. Steve just got enough of his breath back to apologize when Bucky closed his lips around the head of his cock and stole it back again. There wasn’t even any hope for him anymore, the moment Bucky slid his mouth further to take more of him in, Steve was bowing his back with a muffle moan and coming, his vision getting spotty for one glorious moment.

It took Steve few minutes to get back to himself enough that he braved a look down at Bucky who was still kneeling cheekily between his legs. The image of Bucky wiping his chin from whatever come he didn’t manage to swallow at once and licking his hand clean seared itself into Steve’s brain, which could just blink with error at the time. Bucky, the jerk that he was, just grinned and moved up, kissing Steve deeply and pressing his unmistakable erection into Steve’s thigh.

The bitter taste in Bucky’s mouth was a wakeup call and with a moan, Steve kissed back, closing his fingers tightly over the other boy’s biceps. After successfully robbing Steve of breath once again, Bucky moved down, kissing over the pale neck and licking behind Steve’s ear, making him shiver and wish that his stamina was that of a healthy young man, just so he could go with Bucky again. The moment Bucky got to his collarbones, he started using teeth and Steve just thanked whoever was listening that Bucky got enough common sense to not leave marks over the shirt collar.

Sheer decency told him that the favour like that had to be returned, and the need to have Bucky in his hand had nothing to do with him reaching down and slipping his hand into Bucky’s boxers, the other boy’s hips rocking rhythmically against Steve’s thigh and leaving a sheen of moisture there that wasn’t all sweat. Steve closed his fist around Bucky’s cock and it seemed to be enough since the other boy bit down hard on Steve’s shoulder and came with a groan, his seed spilling warmly over pale fingers.

They lay there for a while, both panting and Bucky still pressing open mouthed kisses along the line of bones at Steve’s collar. In the face of a chance of doing this again in the future, Steve’s earlier determination to get up seemed very inconsequential. He pressed his lips briefly to Bucky’s temple and pulled him back into a slow kiss. Summer was looking up.


End file.
